Memories
by ispucian
Summary: Aya has awoken from coma. Aya on the other hand is not yet ready for this and a loads more from his past. How will he cope up when a mysterious woman comes back from his past?
1. PrologueChapter 1

DISCLAIMER!!!  
  
Weiss is not my property but the property of it's creator. I don't own any of the characters from weiss. But I do own some of the characters that would appear in this fic. And the story is mine too!!  
  
Memories  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
It was a cold December. Aya was walking in the familiar streets of Tokyo. He was alone and in deep thought. Memories of the past hunt him as he shivered to the cold breeze. He stopped for a while as he nears the flower shop that once had become their base. He took a deep breath and move in the shop to check if his sister was doing fine.   
  
"Onichan!" Aya said with a smile. Aya merely nodded. Then asked, " How are you doing?"  
  
Ran would ask the same question every time they see each other. Aya was Aya to everyone but he was Ran to Aya. Every time the same s\conversation would go. Same joyful 'Hi' and 'Hello' and same sad 'Goodbyes'.  
  
Aya preferred to live in the house Manx provided them together with the other Weiss. He preferred to live in a house far from his sister. He didn't exactly know why except for the fact that it would be dangerous. Even though all these years he longed for her to be awake and just be with him. He just couldn't risk it. And he wouldn't. Never. It's the last thing he would like to happen.   
  
"What's wrong Onichan?" Aya cocked her head and asked.   
  
"Oh! No.. I mean nothings wrong." Ran said startled. He looked up the clock and got up.   
  
"It's getting late. I'd better get going." He said as he pick up his coat and motioned to   
  
the door.  
  
" Ok. Be careful ok? And come back to visit me soon?" she asked. Ran nodded and went out.  
  
He walked and walked in the dark and cold streets of Tokyo. 'it's almost Christmas.' He thought looking at the cold pavement. 'Christmas' he repeated silently. Like a mantra. 'Christmas.' 'Christmas.' 


	2. A look back

Chapter 1: A Look Back  
  
The sun was already up when Aya decided to head down for breakfast, still deciding on whether to visit Aya-chan or not. He wasn't really paying attention to anything as he descended down the stairs. He sat at his usual spot at the table and began staring at the flower vase that Omi had arranged the other day. He kept on looking at it until Yohji called his attention.  
  
"Oi! Aya!"   
  
"Wh..? what?!" Aya answered back, startled.  
  
"What the hell were you doing staring at the vase like that? Something wrong?" Yohji inquired  
  
"no.. no.. nothings wrong."   
  
Omi and Ken exchanged concerned looks. Youhji just shrugged and muttered. Lit another cigarette and stared back at Aya.  
  
"You sure nothing's wrong?" he asked again.  
  
"Sure." Aya answered shortly.  
  
silence  
  
"I'm out!" Ken said as he rose from the sofa and head for the door.  
  
" Me too. I've got homework to do." Omi said and headed for the stairs.  
  
"Wait a sec. Don't we have any work to do today?!" Aya asked surprised.  
  
"No! Manx said we can have a Christmas break!" Ken shouted from the door.  
  
"I'll be going now!"  
  
"But.. but.." Aya muttered.  
  
"Yeah! That was really nice of her don't you think?" Youhji said sarcastically.  
  
"At least we don't have to kill someone this Christmas." Omi said.  
  
"Christmas" Aya whispered  
  
"Yeah, Christmas. Have a gift for Aya-chan yet?" Youhji asked  
  
Aya's eyes widened got his coat and run to the door.  
  
"Guess not." Youhji shrugged.  
  
'Damn it! How could I forget? It's Christmas! Your suppose to give people presents!' Aya thought angrily.  
  
He was again walking in downtown Tokyo looking for a suitable gift for Aya-chan. He had already passed a lot of shops but he just couldn't decide on what to give her. Glancing at his clock he continued to walk. ' 1:45. I still have time. But what would she want?' he thought desperately. 'Is she too old for dolls? Too young for make ups? Hell! I don't know anything about this kind of stuff! I only know how to kill damn it!' he continued to pace on the side walks. 'This is even harder that the killing the president!' Aya stopped and took a deep breath. Glanced at his clock again and continued to look for a suitable gift for his sister.   
  
It was already pass 4 when Aya decided to sit and rest for a while. He couldn't decide what to give. He doesn't even know what to give! 'Aya likes flowers. Yes! That's right flowers! But wait! She sells flowers! Damn!' another sharp breath. Aya was tired. He doesn't know what to give. He closed his eyes and rested his head on his hands.  
  
"Still can't decide what to give her?"  
  
Aya looked up. It was Sakura. She was beaming at him. But Aya didn't answer, instead he just buried his face in his hands once again.  
  
Sakura sat beside him. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Until Sakura asked again.  
  
"Still can't decide huh?"  
  
Aya nodded.  
  
"It's ok! Anything would do! I'm sure she'd appreciate anything that comes from you."  
  
"Do me a favor Sakura. Leave me alone for today."  
  
"Ok. No problem. But remember, it's not the gift but the thought that counts." She said and walked away.  
  
'not the gift but the thought that counts. I've heard that before.'  
  
----FLASHBACK----  
  
Ran and Aya were walking home.  
  
"Onichan! What would you give Yuki-onechan for Christmas?"  
  
"I don't know. I haven't decided. What do you think she'd like?"  
  
"The gift doesn't matter really. I'm sure she'll like anything that came from you!"  
  
---END OF FLASHBACK---  
  
'Yuki' visions of a beautiful blue-eyed girl came back from the depths of his mind. 'Where are you now? Are you doing fine? Can you still remember me? Do you still feel the same about me?' Aya thought painfully. Tears were starting to fill his eyes and blur his visions. 'I have to move on. I can't keep on holding on to her memory.' He took a deep breath and continued to search for a gift.  
  
Reviews, comments, and suggestions are very much welcome. But please be good. It's the first fic I've published after years of …. Development? Gak! Who cares!! Just email me if you want you guys!! 


End file.
